Shadowy Aparitions
by Flubber-Gasted
Summary: A young slave of Maxwell escapes with a mysterious man, Only to have Maxwell still connected to her and giving her a couple of months to come back, Review.


**Hey guys! It's me Flubber-Gasted, but you probably new that. This is the first chapter in my new fan fiction 'Shadowy Apparitions' Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**~Mili~**

**Whitney's (Maxwell's Slave) POV:**

Geez it was hard, living in the dark, but sadly, I've gotten used to it. "Whitney, my dear!" That bastard would call, I never enjoyed it when he called me, he'd always use that sweet tone, exactly like I was his pet, But only one slip-up would cause him to completely murder me, I consider myself lucky, being exactly where I am on his 'working' scale. Being but the slave I am, I'm fed perfectly ripe fruits and fresh meat, I even have my own room, with an actual comfortable bed.

As I ran over to him, sitting comfortably on his throne, I replied "Yes?" Almost robotically, if you ever used an annoyed tone, you were a goner.

"Whitney, Would you be a darling and fetch me my tea?" His signature grin coming across his pale face. I nodded and quickly went to the kitchen to fetch it, finding his cup, still perfectly temperatured. I carefully walked back with it in my hands and he took it from me, I smiled at him and he nodded my leave.

As I walked down the long corridors, I noticed someone at the bottom of the keep, as I was staring at this tall, pale man through a narrow window I glanced up at his raven-black hair, shaped in a sought of W shape. I didn't bother to go and tell my master, Oh I am so glad I didn't. I ran as quickly as I could down to him, and he glanced at me as I ran up to him.

It's been a week since I ran away with this man, He calls himself Wilson… but he still questions my name. I'm still not sure if I should tell him, I can still hear that bastard Maxwell in my head. I curse myself for succumbing to his seduction every day.

**Wilson's POV:**

I was exploring this hell-hole of a place when I saw the keep; I knew it was where that bastard Maxwell was, so I glanced up at it and started my long walk up the mountain, tripping over my own feet a couple of times.

When I finally made it to the top it was about to become the hell of a night, I quickly built a makeshift campfire and waited through the night, staring up and seeing a small girl passing by with Maxwell, I grinned when I noticed no one was even glancing at me, Many times I saw them pass. Until it became light and I thought of a plan on how exactly I would get in.

After pondering for a few hours I heard a slight noise from the window where the girl and Maxwell had passed and saw her semi-clearly, she stared down at me and grinned.

After staring up at the window, waiting for someone to come, possibly the girl showing Maxwell. Instead the girl ran out and stood in front of me, observing me, she had a grin on her face as she giggled and blushed, then said in a barely audible voice "H-hi…"

It has now been an exact week of taking her with me to explore other places, and believe me… I have been enjoying her company. Even though she always looks so dark and flinches a lot due to something – or someone in her head.

**Normal Story Structure:**

Whitney gazed at Wilson, his back turned to face the opposite way whilst he worked on a surprise gift. She hadn't really heard what he said to be honest. She flinched as the pain kicked in and Maxwell started to talk to her all over again.

_Whitney dear, why would you run away from me?_

'_Just give me awhile sir! Please! Let me explore with this man, I'm begging you!'_

She put a hand on the ground to steady herself as she shook, to and fro.

_Fine, you have until the next summer._

Then everything went quiet and the pain ceased. "W-Wilson," Whitney said quietly, shaking a little with her head down, staring at the soft grass.

"Yes?" Wilson replied distantly.

"I-I'm," Whitney hesitated… Then sobbed quietly and mumbled "N-nevermind… It's nothing."

Wilson turned around and stared at her, she looked like a wreck, a shaken, sobbing wreck. "You're going to have to trust me sometime. It's already been about a week." She looked up from the ground and into his eyes, sighing and shuffling closer to him.

"I-I don't think I should have left the keep, it just makes it dangerous for you." Whitney hung her head. She then stood up carefully and walked to the other side of the makeshift camp.

Wilson watched her closely and felt the urge to comfort her… His brain was a mess, but a clean mess, an organised chaos. He watched as Whitney's eyes lit up as if she'd remembered something wonderful. She got up and ran over to him. "I remembered something, something very special!" She looked very excited, "If I remember correctly I'm allowed to stay until the next summer. It's summer now isn't it? That means we have months until you are in danger! Surely Maxwell won't attack while I'm here. Right?"

Wilson smiled at her gleefully and she grinned and coughed a little, her vision hazy, exactly like she was drunk. She made a slight "Mph" sound and collapsed, Wilson just managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh dear." He said checking her pulse and feeling her soft breathing, he managed to construct a makeshift pillow out of some grass and mud, laying her head on it and watching how her chest moved peacefully and how innocent she looked in her sleep.

After hours of watching her sleep, Wilson's stomach grumbled and he decided to make some food for himself and Whitney when she woke up, just as the meat had turned the right colour Whitney moaned and sat up slowly, "Hey." She said quietly whilst watching Wilson.

Wilson wondered what to say… Hey was too informal, but Hello was too formal. So he just settled with "Are you Okay?" She nodded and he handed her a 'plate' of meat, cooked perfectly, which she accepted politely and cut it with intense speed, she then picked it up, and placed it in her mouth, chewing politely but quickly. In a matter of minutes she was finished and smiled at Wilson, "You know you're going to have to tell me your name sometime, m'dear."

Whitney giggled and nodded, "It's Whitney, I'm sorry I never told you before, I'm just shy I guess."

He chuckled, "I guess, everyone is shy sometimes."

She sighed and sat closer to him, feeling safer closer to him, Wilson puts an arm around her and smiles gently, she blushes and Wilson says "Tomorrow we'll move camp to another place." She nodded and yawned, laying her head on Wilson's shoulder and falling asleep peacefully, Wilson smiles gently and keeps watch.

**Well, First chapter finished, I'll work on the second tomorrow. I need sleep, I guess. Well remember to review. Lots of love for you guys **

**~Mili~**


End file.
